bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
* Archiv 01-06/09 * Archiv 07/09 * Archiv 01-04/10 * Archiv 05-07/10 * Archiv 07/10 __TOC__ Was ist HSP Hey Laximilian.Ich hab mal ne Frage.Und zwar würde ich gern wissen was HSP heißt. :Das kannst du auf der Seite HSP nachgucken einfach auf HSP klicken--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 21:06, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi ich würde mich gerne als Mentor bewerbenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:47, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wieso willst du das bitte mit Begründung--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:58, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok. Ich möchte Mentor werden da ich gerne Helfe und auch schon einige erfahrungen gesammelt habe. :Ich bin zuverlässig und freundlich gegen über anderen. :Da nur du Mentor bist wollte ich dir auch helfen das du nicht aleine das machen musst Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:03, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Aber derzeit werden keine Mentoren gesucht weil das Programm wieso derzeit inaktiv ist :(--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:56, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ok aber sag mir bescheid wenn es wieder aktiv ist okMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:10, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die Auszeichnungen... Sie werden, wieder doppelt vergeben, ich hab gerade einen Artikel bearbeitet und dann stand da "Du hast die "Mache einen Unterschied"-Auszeichnung erhalten, +10 Punkte". Hmm... 08:30, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja das habe ich gerade auch gemerkt ich arbeitet dran sie müssten jetzt nicht mehr Doppelt vergeben werden ich weiß nicht genau wieso das immer Passiert ein Admin Spielt dran immer herum --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:31, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Trotzdem hab ich noch die 10 Punkte die ich von der Auszeichnung habe (hab damit eh' keinen "überholt" aber der Fairness halber schreib ich's trotzdem) Hmm... 08:42, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn du meinst--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:57, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) BearbeitungsKontrollteam Hey Lax, sag mal wäre es ok wenn ich und Monstermaster7 mit nem Blog 1-2 neue Anwerber suchen würden, wir sind bloß 2 Leute sonst,Gruß(Chester-brawler 23:25, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Ja interessiert mich auchMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:55, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ok du das könnt ihr machen ich schreibe aber bitte denn Blog--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:19, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok :Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:30, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Denn Blog schreibe ich Morgen oder übermorgen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:32, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::JuppMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:46, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ideen und Wünsche Mal ne kurze Frage. Wie findest du meine idee mit der Ideen und Wünsche-Seite?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 10:00, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Sieht gut aus--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 10:42, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Noch 6 Sachen. 1# Wie viele Punkte bringt eine Platin-Ausszeichnung? ::2# Kannst du bestimmte Ausszeichnungen wie Blogkomentar erweitern? ::3# Kannst du für Tausend bearbeitungen 1 neues Bild+neuen Namen machen? ::4# Was hat es mit den Bots auf sich? ::5# Wie mache ich mir eine Aufgabenliste und ist das nicht so wie die to do Liste? ::6# Kannst du mir eine Subpages-vorlage erstellen bei der der Zeitplan mit dabei ist? --Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 11:57, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Anworten: :# 250Punkte 2. Leider noch nicht 3. Leider Nein weil ab da an geht es immer nur mit denn Gleichen Bild 4. Das sind automatisch gesteuerte Computreprogramm die Fehler (Technische) beheben oder Massenänderungen machen 6. Leider Nein dazu habe ich zu wenig zeit :(--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:20, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe mir jetzt selbst Subpages erstellt aber bekomme es nicht in den Griff, das mein Benutzerbildangezeigt wird. Kannst du mir da Weiterhelfen?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:18, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Wie meinst du Benutzerbild anzeigen?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:48, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bei deinem Steckbrief ist oben dein Benutzerbild, aber bei meinem ist da nu ein Link.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:50, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Du kannst das nicht so machen: |Bildlink= http://img408.imageshack.us/img408/5728/unbenanntlg.png du musst ein Bild aus dem Wiki nehmen --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:58, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich das Bild ins Wiki Hochladen?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 16:01, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Du kannst es doch auch einfach Hochladen oder?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:29, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unterschrift Wenn ich meine neue Signatur einstellen will dann kommt da: Die Syntax der Unterschrift ist ungültig; bitte HTML überprüfen. Was habe ich daran Falsch gemacht? Ich habe sie hier abgespeichert.(Unsignierter beitrag von Peace1997 bitte Signiere immer mit (~~~~) klick einfach auf den Signatur knopf :JA ich hab das Problem öfter gehört der Syntax ist zu lang wenn lax nichts dagegen hat kannst du meine sig nehmen --Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:27, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Das sie zu lang ist kann es bestimmt sein genau weiß ich es auch nicht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:32, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ich habe es vorhin kontroliert deswegen weiß ich das und darf er meine sig habenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:39, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ist mir egal--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:41, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::okMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:42, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)